IF I'M A GAY, YOU GOT PROBLEM WITH THAT?
by Freaky Haha
Summary: Ini tentang kesalahpahaman yang menjadi kenyataan...
1. Chapter 1

IF I'M A GAY, YOU GOT PROBLEM WITH IT?

Disclaimer ©Masashi Kishimoto

Story©Freaky Haha

Pairing: ItaKyuu

Rated: T (rating dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu)

Genre: Fantasy, Drama

Warning: Cerita ini di buat demi kesenangan pribadi author.

DLDR!

Kyuubi POV

Tck.

Menjijikkan! Kenapa dengan pandangan manusia-manusia itu? Mereka pikir aku setan apa?

Oh ya, hampir saja aku lupa, namaku Kyuubi Namikaze, 3 bulan lalu aku pindah ke sekolah ini, Konoha Senior High School. Tepatnya aku berada di kelas 3-b. Kelas yang sangat menjengkelkan, manusia-manusia rendah ada di sini.

Kalian tanya kenapa aku sangat mengutuk manusia di kelas ini? Huuh~ apa aku harus menceritakannya?

Berawal dari satu minggu lalu.

Flashback-On

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku dengan sangat khawatir. Aku sering mendapatinya sedang di ganggu oleh segerombolan anak nakal.

"Hikkss... ti-tidak..."

"Kalau begitu kenapa masih menangis? jangan menangis lagi, kau ini laki-laki." Dengan sayang aku menariknya dalam pelukan ku. Lama kita berada dalam posisi seperti ini. "sudah, diamlah. Kau ini laki-laki tidak sih?" kataku menasehatinya.

"Aku... tidak akan menagis lagi." Senyum cerahnya kemabali terpancar, manis sekali. Ku tarik lagi dia dalam pelukanku. Ku kecup sebentar pucuk kepalanya.

"Kyuu..bi... Kau GAY?" seorang teman kelasku melihat apa yang sedang kita lakukan.

"Hah?" aku menatapnya bingung. Kemudaian aku sadar posisiku.

"Kau... GAY!"

Flashback-Off

Kalian tau! Bangsat sekali orang itu! Pagi harinya saat aku tiba di sekolah, telah menyebar gosip panas bahwa aku adalah seorang gay. Lalu jika aku seorang gay, apa masalah kalian sialan? Untung saja aku masih tau diri sebelum mengirim orang itu ke kerak neraka.

Setelah kejadianitu, setiap hari aku harus berpura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang sedang merka bicarakan. Seperti saat ini aku hanya menatap awan melalui jendela kelas. Anginnya sejuk. Aku jadi ingin tidur.

Normal POV

"Itachiiii un!" terdengar suara cempreng pemuda yang duduk di seberang meja Kyuubi. Kelas seketika menjadi heboh. Tapi seperinya tokoh utama kita masih asik dengan kegiatannya-tidur.

"Tuan Namikaze, apa kau memperkatiakan?" tanya guru pengajar saat itu. Azuma-sensei.

Kyuubi hanya mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat ke depan sekilas.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Azuma-sensei lagi.

"Tidak, kau mengganggu." Jawab Kyuubi seenaknya.

Terdengar lagi bisikan-bisikan jahanam dari manusia-manusia lain di kelas itu.

"Si gay itu benar-benar tidak sopan." Atau "Wah, berani sekali dia, tidak sadar ya kalo namanya sudah kotor? Dasar gay." Dan suara-suara lain mengikuti.

"Ne, Itachi, selamat datang kembali, sebagai guru aku sangat bangga padamu. Aku berharap siswa-siswi lain juga mendapat kesempatan untuk melakukan pertukaran pelajar sepertimu." Kata Azuma-sensei panjang lebar.

"Terimakasih, sensei." Dan senyum charming itu meng"kyaaa"kan seluruh perempuan penghuni kelas 3-b.

"Oy, Itachi! Kau bisa duduk sebangku denganku." Tawar makhluk berbenruk seperti manusia hiu. Kisame.

"Thanks, Kisame, sepertinya aku akan duduk di meja lamaku saja." Tolaknya. Kemudian berjalan menghampiri Meja lamanya. Meja Kyuubi.

"Boleh aku duduk kembali di bangkuku?" tanyanya ramah pada si penghuni baru.

Kyuubi melirik sekilas. "Hn."

...

"Itachiiiii!" dengan secepat kilat, pemuda bersurai kuning telah memeluk teman lamanya.

"Hai, Dei. Senang bertemu lagi denganmu." Katanya mengacak pelan rambut kuning sahabatnya. "Oi! Saso! Apa kabar?" Itachi mengangkat tangan pada pemuda berrambut merah di belakang Deidara.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Jawab Sasori stoic.

"Jadi? Kami menunggu ceritamu, un! Iya kan, Danna?" sepertinya pemuda bernama Deidara adalah seorang periang. Bisa kita lihat dari sikapnya.

Dari percakapan empat orang tersebut, Kyuubi menyimpulkan bahwa, di setiap akhir kalimat yang di ucapkan Deidara, selalu di tambah dengan suffix "un". Tidak penting.

Sementara gerombolan tadi beralih ke belakang kelas, untuk reuni tentunya. Kyuubi mengeluarkan kotak mekan siangnya dan sesekali melihat ke luar jendela. Sekarang dia mempunyai teman sebangku. Bukannya senang, dia malah merasa tidak nyaman. Dia terbiasa sendiri. Tidak punya teman.

...

"Kau melewatkan banyak kejadian di sini, Itachi!" seru seorang berambut silver yang di sisir rapi ke belakang.

"Sepertinya begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa murid baru di sebelahku itu?" ucap Itachi. Dia mempunyai banyak teman, di senangi guru, dan menjadi idola para siswi di sini.

"Oh, namanya Kyuubi Namikaze, sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan dia." Kata Kisame.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia gay!" kali ini Kakuzu sang bendahara kalas yang menjawab.

SRAAK

Semua mata mengarah ke sumber suara. Bangku Kyuubi. Di lihatnya Kyuubi yang berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan segera berjalan keluar kelas tanpa perduli apapun. Termasuk pandangan-pandangan dari mata-mata terkutuk penghuni kelasnya.

"Kalian terlalu berlebihan." Ucap Itachi. Bel masuk berbunyi dan ia berjalan kembali ke bangkunya.

...

"NARUTOOO!"teriak seekor siluman rubah berekor sembilan.

"Jangan makan akuuuu!"

BUGH

Orang yang di panggil Naruto terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

"Kyuu-nii? Syukurlah, aku bermimpi akan di makan siluman rubah berekor sembilan." Katanya polos.

TWICH

"Cepat bangun, atau aku akan meninggalkan mu!" dia geram, sebuah jitakan penuh sayang di berikan Kyuubi pada adiknya.

Seperti ini lah aktifitas pagi duo Namikaze. Di temapat tinggal lama, maupun di rumah baru mereka yang sekarang ini. Mereka yatim-piatu. Orang tua mereka meninggal dua tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan. Sejak saat itu nenek merekalah yang mengasuh mereka di desa. Tsunade baa-chan namanya.

Tapi, kemudian, Iruka, paman mereka membawa mereka pindah ke kota Konoha ini. Iruka yang membiayai pendidikan, memberi uang saku, serta membiayai kehidupan mereka sehari-hari. Tapi Iruka tidak tinggal di sini. Dia tinggal bersama kekasihnya. Kakashi.

...

"Kyuu-nii, aku duluan ya!" kata Naruto kepada Kyuubi. Dia berlari ke gerbang sekolahnya sambil melambaikan tangan,

"Haaaan~" terdengar helaan nafas dari pemuda berrambut jingga ber iris merah ini. Di lanjutkanlah perjalanan menuju sekolah 'tercintanya'.

"Ohayou, Namikaze." Sapa teman sebangku Kyuubi. Seperti biasa, Kyuubi hanya meliriknya dan memberinya dua kata, H dan N.

Oke! 4 jam pelajaran telah di lalui. Sekarang waktunya untuk beristirahat. Seperti biasa, Kyuubi dengan tenang memakan bekal buatannya sambil menatap keluar jendela. Sedangkan siswa laki-laki mengobrol sambil bergerombol di belakang kelas.

...

"Cukup un! Apa kalian tidak bosan membicarakan itu terus? Aku muak mendengarnya un!" Deidara berkata dengan nada yang meninggi. Itachi, Sasori, dan yang lain saling pandang.

"Kau kenapa Dei? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau kau berkata seperti itu?" tanya Yahiko.

"Apa kalian tidak punya hati un? Dia juga teman kita, dia berhak punya teman un! Jangan membicarakannya seperti itu terus un!" Deidara menunduk.

"Aku tidak mau tertular menjadi gay." Kata Hidan asal.

"Kalian kejam un." Deidara beranjak dari sekumpulan remaja laki-laki tersebut.

...

"Hai, Kyuu." Kini Deidara telah berda di samping meja Kyuubi. "Boleh aku duduk?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Silakan." Jawab Kyuubi singkat.

"Kyuu..." Deidara melihat ke arah Kyuubi yang sedang fokus pada makanannya.

"Hn?" kini dia melihat kearah Deidara.

"Aku... aku minta maaf un." Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Eh?" Kyuubi panik melihat ekspresi Deidara yang seperti akan menagis.

"Aku minta maaf un! Aku tidak bermaksud mengataimu gay. Aku tidak bermaksud menjauhimu. Aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Tidak apa-apa." Potong Kyuubi. "Lagipula... kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkata seperti iu?" Kyuubi menakkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa tidak enak padamu un."

"Itu saja?" Kyuubi heran.

"Dan aku ingin menjadi temanmu un!" Deidara menampakkan senyum tulusnya.

Kyuubi tertegun. Ini pertama kali ada orang yang ingin berteman dengannya. Setelah sekian lama.

"Dei!" seseorang memanggil Deidara. Seseorang ber-rambut merah, teman sebangku Deidara.

"Baiklah un, aku harus kembali ke bangkuku, Danna un sudah memanggilku." Belum sempat Kyuubi menjawab, deidara sudah pergi dengan senyum ruangnya.

Tak seberapa lama. Bel masuk berbunyi. Itachi kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Jadi Namikaze... kau seorang gay?" dengan senyum charmingnya melihat kearah Kyuubi. "Aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu, selama kau menjadi anak yang baik, aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan orientasi seksual seseorang." Dengan lancang Itachi mengacak pelan rambut Kyuubi.

"Singkirkan tanganmu!" tepis Kyuubi.

TBC~

...

OKAY~

Judul ke-2, chapter pertama selesai~

Saya mencoba nulis pakek gaya bahasa+gaya penulisan lain, tapi sepertinya ini fail :/

Wkwkwk~ sya ga pernah cek ulang setelah nulis, jadi, maklum kalo typo everywhere XD

Mungkin, kalo ada yang gak suka, minggu depan bakal saya hapus deh #LOL


	2. Chapter 2

IF I'M A GAY, YOU GOT PROBLEM WITH IT?

Disclaimer ©Masashi Kishimoto

Story©Freaky Haha

Pairing: ItaKyuu, SasoDei

Rated: T (rating dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu)

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Warning: Cerita ini di buat demi kesenangan pribadi author.

DLDR!

...

Sejak hari itu, sejak Deidara mengatakan ingin berteman dengan tokoh utama kita –Kyuubi, mereka sering terlihat berdua. Hey! Tentu saja, mereka adalah teman! Haha...

"Kyuubi un! Kau mendengarku tidak sih?" rengek Deidara kepada si rambut jingga. Kemudian pipinya menggembung seperti bocah.

"Hn... kenapa kau tidak mengajak si merah saja?" jawab Kuubi dengan nada sedikit kesal. Dia tidak suka makan siangnya di ganggu, termasuk oleh si pirang periang ini.

"Tadi aku sudah mengajaknya un." Wajah Deidara masam.

"Lalu?" sang lawan bicara kembali memasukkan potongan ikan ke mulutnya.

"Dia tidak bisa un. Aku kesal dengannya." Kembali Deidara menggembungkan pipinya dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Haaah~ baiklah!" yah, runtuh juga pertahanan Kyuubi.

Baiklah, akan ku jelaskan apa yang di inginkan Deidara. Kali ini dia merengek meminta temannya ini untuk mengantarnya ke toko buku. Membeli buku pelajaran? Tidak! Dia ingin membeli manga seri terbaru yang baru saja terbit.

Awalnya Kyuubi menolak, dia harus segera pulang, menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya. Tapi karena ekspresi temannya yang amat sangat memelas ini, kalian sudah tau kalau dia tidak bisa menolak. Dia sedikit heran karena si pirang tidak pergi bersama si rambut merah –Sasori. Mereka berdua sangat dekat.

...

"Kau dekat sekali ya dengan Deidara?" tanya seorang yang duduk di sebelahnya, Itachi, di tengah pelajaran sejarah yang membosankan.

Kyuubi hanya melirik sekilas.

"Ku dengar kalian juga baru saja berteman dekat." Sedikit melirik kearah Kyuubi dengan senyum menawan yang sama sekali tidak di perdulikan si lawan bicara.

"Kau tau? Aku menjadi penasaran denganmu." Kata seorang dengan rambut hitam panjang di ikat longgar ke belakang ini lagi.

"Kau pikir aku teka-teki silang apa?" jawabnya ketus.

"Huh, ketus sekali kau rubah." Kini senyum Itachi menjadi seringaian.

"Apa? Rubah? Cih... Dasar keriput."

TWICH

Muncullah perempatan di dahi Itachi. Dia paling anti dengan julukan tersebut. Berdo'a saja jika pangeran kita ini tidak mengamuk. Hanya ada seorang yang berani memanggilnya seperti itu sebelum si rubah ini. Adiknya, itu saja jika mereka berdua sedang bertengkar.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Kyuubi menyeringai merasa menang. Sepertinya dia belum tau jika dia sudah menantang sang Uchiha secara tidak langsung.

...

Meanwhile...

"Jadi Dei... Kau nanti pergi sendiri?" tanya si merah sedikit berbisik. Sadar jika ini masih jam pelajaran.

"Tidak, Kyuubi mengantarku un." Jawab lawan bicara tanpa menoleh. Dia masih tetap fokus dengan catatannya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku harus pergi dengan Sakura siang ini." Katanya dengan sedikit menyesal.

"Tidak apa un. Akan menyenagkan pergi bersamanya." Deidara memaksakan senyumnya.

"Aku berjanji, kapan-kapan aku akan mengantarmu." Sasori menatap Deidara lekat. Dia sangat tau bahwa sahabat karibnya ini sedang marah padanya.

"Tidak perlu. Lain kali aku akan mengajak Kyuubi lagi." Deidara menjawab cepat. Kemudian hening. Sasori memilih untuk mengalah dan tidak ingin lebih merusak suasana.

...

Sekarang kita bisa melihat dua orang dengan seragam KSHS sedang berkeliaran di Konoha Mall. Mereka akan mencari manga di salah satu toko buku.

"Tumben kau tidak cerewet, heh?" Tanya Kuubi memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Tidak apa-apa un. Aku hanya sedang badmood."Deidara mendengus kesal.

"Ya, terserah. Cepat cari manga-mu, lalu kita pulang." Kata Kyuubi mendahului Deidara masuk kedalam toko buku.

...

"YAAAAY!" Si pirang di dekat Kyuubi ini menjerit senang. Dia telah mendapat apa yang di inginkan. Dan sepertinya di sudah kembali seperti semula. Orang aneh! Moodnya berubah cepat sekali. Itu yang di pikirkan Kyuubi.

"Kau ingin langsung pulang atau mampir dulu un?" tanya Deidara riang.

"Pulang."

"Yakin un? Aku mau mentraktirmu ice cream loh un." Dengan cepat Deidara menarik tangan Kyuubi menuju food court.

"Rasa apel! Jangan harap aku mau pergi denganmu jika tidak ada ice cream rasa apel." Kini kita bisa melihat wajah kesal Kyuubi. Pipinya mengembung.

BLUSH

"Kawaaaaaaiii~" oke! Itulah reaksi berlebihan Deidara ketika melihat wajah kesal Kyuubi yang menurutnya kelihatan sangat imut. Baiklah, biasanya Kyuubi terlihat sangat garang.

"Hentikan! Kau benar-benar membuatku malu! Dasar kuning!" Kyuubi meronta melepaskan pelukan Deidara.

...

04.00

Yah, selesai sudah kegiatan hang out kedua manusia manis kita ini. Kini mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalanan menuju stasiun kereta api. Seperti biasa, Deidara mengoceh dengan riangnya dan hanya di tanggapi jawaban singkat dari Kyuubi.

"Kapan-kapan kita main lagi ya un! Aku senang sekali bisa bersama..." kata-katanya terputus. Pandangannya terpaku lurus ke depan. Mimik mukanya berubah sendu.

"Kau kenapa?" Kyuubi heran dengan perubahan drastis dari temannya tersebut. Di ikutinya arah pandangan Deidara.

Sasori! Di sana ada Sasori yang sedang menggandeng mesra gadis berrambut pink yang terlihat sangat manis. Sesekali mereka tersenyum kecil. Mereka berjalan beriringan memasuki stasiun.

"Dei..." panggil Kyuubi pelan. "OY!" Kini dengan sedikit senggolan di bahu si rambut kuning.

"E...eh? Hehehe... ada apa un?" kaya Deidara polos.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyuubi menyelidik. Matanya memicing.

"Tidak apa-apa un. Kau mau pulang sekarang kan un?" kata Deidara. "Pulanglah, aku naik kereta yang selanjutnya saja un." Senyum masam di kembangkannya.

"Kenapa? Apa karena si merah itu?" Kyuubi to the point. Dia kadang tidak bisa mengontrol mulutnya.

"EHH? Ti... tidak un!" jawabnya gelagapan.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tatapan Kyuubi saat ini sangat mengintimidasi.

"Bukan apa-apa un. Cepatlah, keretanya akan segera datang Kyuu-chan!" Deidara mendorong Kyuubi.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau bercerita." Kyuubi menampakkan seriangaian rubahnya.

"Aku bilang tidak ada apa-apa un." Deidara memajukan bibirnya.

"Oke. Baiklah. Aku akan pergi sekarang. Dan... aku bukan temanmu lagi." Kyuubi melangkah.

GRAB

Seringaian muncul dari bibir pemuda jingga ini. Sepertinya ancaman ini ampuh untuk mengorek informasi. Deidara langsung menjangkau tangan Kyuubi dan menghentikan langkah temannya itu.

"Baiklah un! Singkat saja." Deidara menunduk, dia menelan ludah. Gugup. "Aku... aku..." matanya terpejam dan pipinya memerah. "Aku menyukai Sasori no Danna un!" katanya lirih.

"Apa?" Kyuubi tertegun. "Jadi... kau gay?" dia sedikit tidak percaya. Hal semacam ini masih tabu di lingkungannya. Bahkan dia yang selama ini menjadi pusat gosip bahwa dia seorang gay saja tidak benar-benar gay.

"Aku tidak tau un." Masih menunduk dan berkata lirih. "Aku hanya merasa sangat sayang padanya."

"Haaah~" si jingga menghela nafasnya dalam. "Yasudah, kita pulang sekarang." Lalu Kyuubi menarik tangan Deidara kedalam stasiun. Menyeretnya meuju gerbong yang dia fikir adalah gerbong yang berbeda dengan yang di naiki Sasori dan gadis yang bersamanya.

...

Itachi POV

Cks! Anak itu membuatku kesal lagi. Jika tidak ada Okaa-san aku pasti sudah menjitak kepalanya. Orang yang ku maksud adalah adikku. Namanya Sasuke. Gara-gara dia sekarang aku harus berjalan menenteng barang belanjaan Okaa-san. Seharusnya ini adalah tugasnya, seenaknya saja dia melempar pekerjaan padaku.

Ah, berbicara tentang Sasuke... aku jadi teringat seseorang yang berani memanggilku dengan sebuah kata terlarang. Sepertinya sudah di jelaskan apa hubungan antara Sasuke dengan orang itu. Mereka sama-sama lancang memanggilku... uh! Keriput.

Aku dengar dia seorang gay. Wow! biasa saja menurutku. Aku tidak perduli tentang hal itu. Dia sedikit menjengkelkan, dan tidak punya teman di sekolah. Ralat! Sekarang dia berteman dengan Deidara. Dia dan Sasori juga sahabatku sejak sekolah dasar.

Entah orang-orang menjauhinya karena sifatnya atau karena gosip bahwa dia gay. Itu kan Cuma gosip. Entahlah, mungkin karena gosip itu aku jadi penasaran dengannya. Hei! Apa? Aku hanya mengatakan penasaran, dan kata 'penasaran' itu mempunyai banyak makna.

Aku masih tetap berjalan sambil menendang-nendang kalaleng soda. Masih berfikir tentang teman sebangku ku, Kyuubi Namikaze. Sudah dua Minggu aku kembali ke KSHS, selama itulah aku duduk berdampingan dengan si rubah itu. Selama ini, mau tidak mau aku selalu melihat wajahnya secara dekat. Ayolah! Kita duduk sebangku. Otomatis jarak kita dekat!

Aku sering berfikir bahwa, err... wajahnya cukup manis untuk ukuran laki-laki. Biar ku tebak, jika dia benar-benar seorang gay dia adalah uke. May be, itu menurut pandanganku. Tapi aku dengar, banyak orang yang mengasumsikan bahwa dia seorang seme. Apalagi jika di sandingkan dengan Deidara. Please! Deidara itu ultimate uke, jika dia menjadi seorang gay. Atau... aku akan membuktikan sendiri bahwa Kyuubi adalah seorang UKE. Aku mengangkat bibirku. Tersenyum licik. Haha...

BUGH

"Cks! Maafkan aku! Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." Aku menabrak seseorang di sebuah tikungan. Mungkin karena sepanjang perjalanan aku melamun.

Dia segera meminta maaf. Segera menunduk dan memunguti barang belanjaanku yang terjatuh di tanah. Eh? Seragam KSHS? Rambut jingga? Aku menaikkan alisku.

"Kyuu?" aku memanggilnya dengan nada sekali! Dia yang masih sibuk memunguti segera menoleh keatas. Kearahku.

"Heh? Keriput." Dia berdecih kesal. Dia masih memunguti barangku yang terjatuh.

"Sedang apa kau? Kenapa masih memakai seragam?" aku menatapnya menyelidik.

"Bukan urusanmu." Dengam kasar diberikannya kembali kantong plastik yang terjatuh itu padak dengan kasar. "Minggir, aku mau lewat!" serunya mendorong badanku.

"Ruamahmu si sekitar sini?" aku bertanya lagi. Dia berlalu, belum dia menjawabku, dia sudah memasuki gerbang sebuah rumah. Oh itu rumahnya? Dekat sekali denganku. Lalu aku tersenyum kecil.

"Lihat saja rubah sombong. Aku akan membuatmu jatuh karena kesombongamu!" hahaha... JATUH! JATUH dalam pelukanku, dan JATUH hati padaku. Hahaha... aku memang sudah gila.

...

_**TBC~**_

Haaaah~ saya sadar kok kalo fic buatan saya pendek-pendek #LOL

Biarin aja, otak saya cuma jalan sampe segini doang ga bisa di paksa, lagi sakit soalnya XD

Semoga chap depan lebih banyak inspirasi...

Dan di sini banyak KyuuDei ya? Wkwkwk~ mereka cuma temen deket kok jangan kuatir. Haha...

Thanks to:

CindyAra : iya... ini akhirnya di lanjut :3 makasi~

Zora Fujoshi : enggak ada doooong :3 haha... respon di pm XD

Subaru Abe : haha... di buat ngegantung biar jadi penasaran XD #hakdeees

BlacknightSkyeye Yue- Hime : ini uda lanjut~ makasi ya :3

missapple05 : hiduuuuuuuppp! #bawabendera XD makasi ya :3

Akuel the akuma angel : ini udah update cepet XD sehari sebelum jadwal update... haha... seharusnya malem jumat updatenya XD


	3. Chapter 3

IF I'M A GAY, YOU GOT PROBLEM WITH IT?

Disclaimer ©Masashi Kishimoto

Story©Freaky Haha

Pairing: ItaKyuu, SasoDei

Rated: T (rating dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu)

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Warning: Cerita ini di buat demi kesenangan pribadi author.

DLDR!

...

Seperti biasa. Pagi hari selalu di awali dengan teriakan seorang siluman rubah berekor sembilan yang hendak membangunkan seorang lainnya. Dan percayalah! Hal ini akan terus dan terus berlangsung sampai kapanpun.

Setelah itu, aku bingung akan menceritakan apa lagi. Yah, seperti inilah keadaan Duo Namikaze ini. Kalian juga pasti sudah hafal kan?

Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan kegiatan pagi in di rumah keluarga Uchiha? Baiklah...

"Ne, Sasuke. Kau mau berangkat bersamaku tidak?" tanya seorang di seberang meja 'Sasuke'.

"Tidak." Yah, sepertinya kita harus memaklumi satu orang ini. Dia memang sangat irit berbicara. Yah, diam adalah emas bukan? Tapi kau harus menerapkan itu dalam situasi dan kondisi yang tepat.

"Baiklah, mungkin aku juga pulang telat." Katanya lagi. "Kaa-san, aku akan pulang terlambat hari ini." Kali ini meminta ijin pada sang Kaa-san tercinta.

"Baiklah Itachi-kun. Pulang sebelum makan malam ya." Senyum ramah mengikuti kata-katanya. Memang harus seperti itulah seorang ibu. Tapi tidak untuk sang ayah, di meja paling ujung beliau membaca koran dalam diam.

Setidaknya di keluarga Uchiha ini memulai pagi mereka dengan keadaan lebih tenang. Membosankan? Entahlah, tanyakan saja mereka yang menjalaninya.

...

"Kyuubiiiiii..." siapa yang tidak kaget jika kau baru selangkah memasuki kelas dan tiba-tiba ada seorang yang berteriak kencang kearahmu dan langsung menyeretmu. Hanya menyeret ke tempat duduk sebenarnya.

"Berisik!"

PLAK

Setelah muncul perempatan di kepala sang objek. Langsung, dia mendaratkan sebuah jitakan manis pada teman kuning yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Hehehe... itaaaii!" begitulah respon dari sang tersangka utama. Deidara.

"Ada apa lagi, huh?" Kyuubi kesal. Bukan kesal dalam arti sesungguhnya!

Kyuubi memang tsundere. Dalam hatinya sangat senang memiliki teman seperti Deidara. Tapi, begitulah sifatnya. Dia tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanya dengan baik. Tidak apa-apa. Deidara paham dengan sifatnya, walaupun bisa di katakan baru saja mengenal. Percayalah! Deidara adalah orang yang bisa dengan mudah mengerti orang lain.

"Tidak un! Hanya ingin menyapamu saja." Dengan riang si blonde ini tersenyum lebar.

"Huuh!" di balas Kyuubi dengan dengusan.

...

Jam pelajaran terakhir. Jika kalian berada di kelas ini, kalian bisa melihat wajah-wajah tersiksa para tahanan. Atau, kalian juga pernah merasakan sendiri kebosanan akut saat jam pelajaran terakhir?

Kyuubi meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Bosan. Puluhan kali kata itu terulang di dalam kepalanya. Ah, kini dia melihat kearah kanan. Bukan kearah Itachi! Tepatnya ke meja seberang. Di lihatnya Deidara sedang bercanda dengan si rambut merah. Si rambut merah? Kyuubi sering memanggilnya begitu, namanya Sasori. 'Moodnya memang sangat labil' Kyuubi mengucap dalam hati.

...

"Uuhh..." Kyuubi mengeliat pelan. "Eh?" dia tarkaget. Kelasnya kosong! Mungkin sudah pulang. Di liriknya jam di atas papan tulis, memang menunjukkan lebih duapuluh menit setelah bel pulang. Kemudaian dia tersadar akan satu hal lagi.

"Eh? Apa yang kau lakukan keriput?" nadanya meninggi ketika mendapati teman sebangkunya juga masih duduk bersandar di tempat duduknya. Tidur!

"Kau sudah bangun?" membuka matanya dan berkata lirih sambil mengusap matanya pelan.

"Apa menurutmu aku masih tertidur?" Kyuubi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kali ini benar-benar kesal!

"Baiklah. Ayo pulang!" tanpa aba-aba Itachi menarik tangan Kyuubi menuju tempat parkir.

"Cih! Apa-apaan kau keriput sialan? Lepaskan brengsek!" dan percayalah padaku jika aku bahkan sampai tidak bisa menuliskan berapa banyak umpatan-umpayan yang keluar dari bibir manis sang pemuda berrambut jingga tersebut.

"Naiklah!" Itachi memerintah kepada seorang yang berdiri di sampingnya untuk naik ke motornya.

"Tidak! Kau benar-benar sialan! Seenaknya saja." Berkacak pinggang, kini Kyuubi mengambil langkah untuk pergi.

GRAB

"Kali ini kau pulang bersamaku rubah." Dengan senyum manis, dan dengan nada yang penuh penekanan. Itachi menarik tangan Kyuubi. Yaaah, sepuluh menit sudah adegan saling tarik menarik ini terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Dan bisa kita lihat, sepertinya si korban akan segera menyerah.

"Ayolah! Aku lelah, harus segera pulang, jangan menghambatku sialan!" Kyuubi mendesah kesal.

"Bodoh. Maka dari itu! Jika kau ikut bersamaku, bukankah kau dapat lebih menghemat waktu dan biaya untuk naik kereta?" smirk. Itachi menang.

"Bastard!"

...

"Sialaaaaaannn! Bisakah kau tidak mengemudi dengan ugal-ugalan seperti tadi?" Dengan sedikit gemetar, Kyuubi turun dari motor Itachi.

"Jika kau ikut denganku lagi, mungkin bisa." Sekarang senyum mempesonanya dia tampakkan kepada pemuda di depannya. "Oh ya, Kyuu-chan, bolehkah aku mampir?"

"Tidak!" Kyuubi mendelik. "Dan apa-apaan kau memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikkan macam itu, dasar Keriput!" Kyuubi berjalan memasuki gerbang rumahnya.

TWICH

"Sudah ku bilangkan! Kenapa kau mengikutiku keriput sialan?" Kyuubi kembali berteriak untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Aku juga sudah bilang padamu jika aku ingin mampir." Dengan tersenyum, Itachi menjawab enteng.

CKLEK

"Okaeri, Kyuu-nii." Pintu terbuka, Sapa sebuah suara. "Eh? Kau membawa temanmu?" senyum ceria muncul dari sang pemilik suara yang menyapa.

"DIA BUKAN TEMANKU!" kemudian Kyuubi berjalan memasuki rumahnya meninggalkan Itachi dan adiknya.

"Aa, kau adiknya Kyuubi? Manis sekali." Dengan senyumnya, kemudian Itachi mengacak pelan rambut bocah itu. "Aku Itachi. Siapa namamu?"

"Naruto. Namikaze Naruto. Salam kenal." Naruto memang anak yang selalu riang.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kyuubi menyelidik, dia berhenti di pintu ruang tamunya. Disana duduk seorang dengan seragam sama dengan seragam yang di pakai Naruto. Temannya.

"Eh? Ototou?" Itachi yang menyusul Kyuubi pun ikut berhenti di depan pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini baka-Aniki?" sang objek mengembalikan pertanyaan.

"Aaa~ jadi Itachi-nii kakaknya Sasuke?" kini sang blonde yang berbicara.

"Iya. Kebetulan sekali ya Naru-chan." Tangan Itachi trangkat, hendak mengacak rambut Naruto lagi.

"Jangan sentuh adikku!" Kyuubi menarik Naruto kedalam pelukannya dengan cepat. Itachi kaget, dan memasang wajah konyol.

"Haaah~ seorang brother complex ternyata. Haha..." Itachi mulai berbicara lagi.

"Diam kau!"

"Sudah... sudah! Kyuu-nii, sebaiknya kau ganti baju dulu. Itachi-nii, duduklah, apa mau aku buatkan jus tomat seperti Sasuke?" yah, orang yang lebih kecil kadang adalah orang yang bisa bersikap dewasa.

"Terimakasih, Naru-chan." Itachi tersenyum lagi.

...

TAP TAP TAP

"Jadi, apa maksudmu datang kemari?" melagkah keluar dari kamarnya Kyuubi melempar pertanyaan ketus pada Itachi.

"Tidak ada maksud tertentu." Itachi meletakkan gelasnya. "Hanya ingin bertanya beberapa hal saja."

"Hah?" Kyuubi heran.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bicara di teras saja? Di sini panas sekali~" sambil membuka dua kancing atas bajunya, Itachi berjalan keluar. Kyuubi mengikuti dengan kesal.

Seharusnya dia membiarkan saja orang ini berlumut di ruang tamunya dan dia tidur di kamarnya. Tapi dia tahu sopan santun. Tidak boleh membiarkan tamunya begitu saja. Yah, walaupun tamunya sangat tidak di harapkan sebenarnya. Sekarang mereka telah berada di teras depan rumah kecil Kyuubi, meninggalkan Uchiha-Namikaze yang lebih muda.

"Nah. Di sini anginnya sangat sejuk." Senyum seperti biasa, Itachi kemudian duduk di lantai. Kyuubi mengikutinya duduk, tidak jauh dari Itachi.

Diam untuk beberapa saat.

"Ne, Kyuu-chan." Di alihkan pandangan Itachi kearah Kyuubi.

"Hm?"

"Aku sedikit penasaran."

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku pikir kau bukan seorang gay. Tapi kenapa orang-orang menge'judge'mu sebagai seorang gay?"

"Kau pikir begitu? Haha..." Kyuubi tertawa melecehkan, mengingat betapa konyolnya orang-orang di sekolahnya. "Mungkin karena mereka bodoh. Hahaha..." kali ini dia benar-benar tertawa. Tidak jelas apa yang dia tertawakan.

"Lalu, jika aku benar-benar gay, apa masalahmu? Mau merendahkanku? Menghinaku?" kini dia berkata sambil melihat lurus kearah awan.

"Tidak. Untuk apa? Bukankah aku sudah pernah berkata jika aku tidak masalah dengan orientasi sex seseorang?"

"Lalu? Untuk apa kau bertanya?" Dahi Kyuubi berkedut.

"Hanya penasaran saja." Wajah Itachi benar-benar tanpa dosa. "Kau tau kan, aku baru saja kembali dari luar negeri. Di sana hal semacam homosex sangatlah mungkin. Jadi aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu."

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tau. Entah aku normal, atau gay. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah tertarik mengurusi hal semacam itu. Bahkan diriku sendiri. Kenapa kau malah mengurusi urusan orang lain bastard?"

"Hahaha... kau memang aneh. Jangan-jangan kau selfcon*self complex*? Hahaha..."

"Jangan berbicara sembarangan! Bodoh!" sebuah pukulan manis mendarat di kepala sang raven.

"Itaai! Kau pikir itu tidak sakit?" kemudian Itachi menarik rambut jingga Kyuubi.

BUGH BUGH TAK PLAK BUGH BRAK

Haha... sepertinya konflik tidak bisa di hindari lagi. Beberapa menit mereka membuat keributan, dan sepertinya sudah puas telah menyiksa satu sama lain. Kini mereka duduk bersandar kembali dengan tenang.

"Cepat berceritalah rubah!"

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin tau?" Kyuubi menatap tajam kearah Itachi. "Atau jangan-jangan malah kau yang gay dan mengincarku?"

"Memang." Kyuubi membatu. Kata-katanya tadi hanya sebuah candaan, tapi balasannya sangat mengerikan.

"Hahahahaha... seharusnya aku mengambil fotomu tadi! Ekspresimu sangat lucu!" Itachi tertawa terpingkl-pingkal sambil memegangi perutnya.

PLAK

Pukulan Kyuubi melayang lagi.

"Tidak lucu bodoh!"

"Sudah, jangan memulai lagi. Aku bisa benar-benar memukulmu loh. Haha... lagi pula aku seorang Bi, jadi bersiaplah jika kata-kataku tadi menjadi kenyataan." Itachi tersenyum menantang.

"Kau benar-benar sialan!" Kyuubi menggeram kesal. Benar-benar kesal kali ini.

"Makannya, cepatlah bercerita sebelum kau mati darah tinggi." Itachi tersenyum. Benar juga, siapa tau jika Kyuubi bercerita Itachi akan segera pulang.

"Ckss! Bailkah!"

Flashback-On

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuubi dengan sangat khawatir. Dia sering mendapati adiknya sedang di ganggu oleh segerombolan anak nakal.

"Hikkss... ti-tidak..."

"Kalau begitu kenapa masih menangis? jangan menangis lagi, kau ini laki-laki." Dengan sayang Kyuubi menarik Naruto dalam pelukannya. Lama mereka berada dalam posisi seperti ini. "Sudah, diamlah. Kau ini laki-laki tidak sih?" kata Kyuubi menasehatinya.

"Aku... tidak akan menagis lagi." Senyum cerahnya kemabali terpancar, manis sekali. Kyuubi tarik lagi Naruto dalam pelukannya. Kyuubi kecup sebentar pucuk kepalanya.

"Kyuu..bi... Kau GAY?" seorang teman kelas Kyubi melihat apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"Hah?" Kyuubi menatapnya bingung. Kemudaian dia sadar posisinya.

"Kau... GAY!"

Flashback-Off

"Hahahahahahahaahahah..." Itachi sepertinya tidak akan bisa berhenti tertawa. Bukan karena cerita Kyuubi yang lucu, tapi karena gosip yang timbul setelah kejadian itu.

"Jangan tertawa!"

"Gomen. Haha... itu karena sifat brocom mu! Kau tidak harus memperlakukan Naruto seperti anak SD, dia sudah besar."

"Memangnya tidak boleh aku terlalu sayang padanya? Dia adikku... satu-satunya keluarga kandungku." Yah, kini aura Kyuubi meredup.

"Eh, Kyuu?" Itachi bingung. "Apa aku salah bicara?"

"Tidak." Kyuubi mengangkat kepalanya. Tersenyum kearah Itachi.

'Manis!' inner Itachi berkata. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud."

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa keriput!" Kyuubi berdiri, hendak memasuki rumah. "Masuklah, sudah mulai petang."

...

"Dobe! Cepat selesaikan! Hanya tinggal dua nomor lagi." Sasuke mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto yang sudah lemas.

"Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi teme. Otakku bekerja terlalu keras hari ini." dia berkata memelas.

"Cks! Ini sudah mulai petang. Aku harus segera pulang, bagaimana kau mengerjakannya jika aku pulang?"

"Aku bisa meminta tolong pada Kyuu-nii." Dia teringat sesuatu... KYUUBI TIDAK MUNGKIN MAU. "Tapi itu sepertinya tidak mungkin."

"Merepotkan! Kemarikan." Dengan sedikit dongkol Sasuke mengerjakan dua nomor pekerjaan Naruto. "Ini!"

"Terimakasih Sasu-temeee~~" Naruto memeluk Sasuke dengan riangnya.

"Jangan memeluk orang sembarangan Naruto!" dengan segera, Kyuubi menarik Naruto. "Dan kau, anak ayam! Jangan macam-macam dengan adikku!"

"A-anak ayam?" muncul perempatan di dahi sasuke. "Siapa yang kau panggil anak ayam, RUBAH busuk?" bagus, emosinya terpancing. Sementara itu, Itachi hanya tertawa mendengar Kyuubi mengejek adiknya.

"Tentu saja kau! Siapa lagi?"

"Kalian berhentilah!" Lagi-lagi Naruto yang menjadi penengah. Kadang dia memang 'dobe' tapi kadang juga dia bisa menjadi bijak. Yah, walaupun hanya untuk menengahi pertengkaran kecil macam ini.

"Ne, Kyuu-chan, Naru-chan. Sepertinya kami harus segera pulang. Hari mulai gelap dan kami sudah berjanji pada Okaa-san untuk pulang sebelum makan malam." Kata Itachi.

"Yaah, padahal aku berharap Itachi-nii dan teme akan makan malam di sini." nada Naruto memelas. "Kalian harus mencoba masakan Kyuu-nii lain kali. Sangat lezat!" Naruto mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinua.

"Benarkah? Baiklah. Kami berjanji akan datang untuk makan malam." Itachi sepertinya benar-benar tertarik.

"Tidak usah!" Kyuubi segera berteriak.

"Kyuu-nii, jangan begitu!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Sasuke ber'doki-doki'. "Benarkah? Janji ya?"

"Iya, kami berjanji." Itachi menatap Kyuubi yang kesal. "Ayo Sasuke, kita pulang."

...

After Diner, in Sasuke's Room

"Naruto sangat manis ya." Itachi tidur di ranjang Sasuke sambil memainkan PSPnya. Melihat sejenak sang adik yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Sasuke menoleh kearah Itachi dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Ahahaha... tenang saja. Aku tidak akan mengambil bagian mu ototou." Tertawa karena reaksi Sasuke, kemudian perhatiannya kembali ke layar PSPnya lagi.

"Cih!"

"Lagi pula kau juga sudah mengincar bagianku."

"Rubah setan busuk itu?" Sasuke menyelidik.

"Hey! Dia tidak seburuk itu." Itachi melirik. "Dia benar-benar manis. Apalagi jika sedang marah. Hahaha..."

"Kau sinting aniki. Aku tidak tau kemana arah jalan pikiranmu." Benar, tidak ada yang bisa menebak arah jalan pikiran sinting Itachi. Itulah salah satu hal yang membuatnya bangga akan dirinya.

"Cepatlah tidur." Itachi beranjak dari ranjang Sasuke. Berjalan keluar menuju kamarnya sendiri di seberang pintu.

~~TBC~~

Akhirnyaaaaaa~~

Jujur aja, kalo fic yang ini Haha sempet kena WB!

Tapi, setelah mikir mikir mikir dan mikir akhirnya dapet alurnya lagi, yah walopun masih banyak kurangnya sih wkwkwk...

Ada yang nungguin nggak sih? #plak

thanks to :

CindyAra : makasii~ XD

Arum Junnie : itu, kalo Deidara udah jelas kan? kalo Itachi nya aku buat bi :3 yang lain menyusul #slaped

Zora Fujoshi : iya, aku suka itachi gila XD maniak~ tapi nggak kebangetan maniaknya...

Yamaguchi Akane : yooo! Anda benar *tabur bunga* XD aa~ penasarannya kan cuma modus #lalala soal Dei yang mau temenan sama Kyuubi di chap depan yak XD

missapple05 : tenang, Deridara korban perasaan dulu di sini XD

terima kasiiihhh~~


	4. Chapter 4

IF I'M A GAY, YOU GOT PROBLEM WITH IT?

Disclaimer ©Masashi Kishimoto

Story©Freaky Haha

Pairing: ItaKyuu, SasoDei

Rated: T (rating dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu)

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Warning: Cerita ini di buat demi kesenangan pribadi author.

DLDR!

...

Hari Minggu. Yah, sepertinya ini memang hari yang sempurna untuk melakukan aktifitas seperti joging, membersihkan rumah, atau hanya sekerdar hang out bersama teman-teman. Tapi sepertinya itu semua tidak berlaku bagi seseorang yang masih bergumul di dalam selimutnya ini.

09.00am. Dan sepertinya orang yang sedang kita bicarakan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk membuka matanya. Terlalu malas, atau mungkin sengaja menghindari dunia.

SRAK

Tirai terbuka.

"Uhh!" selimut di tariknya hingga menutupi rambut blonde panjangnya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau tidur Dei?" sebuah suara lain terdengar. Dialah orang yang membuka tirai.

"Aku sedang malas un." Dengan lemas, Deidara mejawab.

"Ayolah! Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan." Orang itu menyikap selimut Deidara dan menarik tangannya. Berniat supaya sahabat blondenya segera terbangun.

Sasori. Orang itu adalah Sasori. Pemuda berrambut merah maroon yang berwajah masih seperti bocah. Baby face, bila kalian ingin menyebutnya dengan sedikit, yah, keren mungkin.

"Kau bisa mengajak yang lain kan?" Deidara menarik kembali tangannya. "Kau tinggal menelfon Itachi, atau Hidan, atau Kakuzu, atau Kisame, atau Pain, atau siapa saja asal jangan aku." Deidara berkata kesal.

"Cks! Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku kali ini Dei!" sepertinya Sasori mulai merayu. Dia memegang lembut tangan Deidara. Sedangkan Deidara hanya bisa memutar bola matanya, kesal.

"Merepotkan un!"

...

"Mau beli apa un?" Deidara bertanya pada Sasori. Sekarang mereka sedang memasuki Konoha Mall.

"Membeli hadiah untuk Sakura." Sasori tersenyum bangga. Pemuda blonde di sampingnya menjadi bad mood seketika. "Besok saat pulang sekolah aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Bagaimana menurutmu Dei?"

"Terserah." Ketus. Ya, wajar saja jika Deidara menanggapinya dengan seperti itu. Kalian sangat tau alasannya.

"Kami sudah cukup lama melakukan pendekatan, kau tau itu. Sepertinya memang sudah waktunya." Sasori tersenyum tulus.

"Danna, aku capek un. Sepertinya aku menunggu di food court saja." Ekspresi Deidara terlihat sangat letih. "Kau tidak apa-apa mencarinya sendiri?" senyum getir di tampakkannya.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Maafkan aku, sepetinya kau benar-benar sedang tidak enak badan." Sasori mengelus pelan rambut panjang sahabatnya. Dia tidak tau jika apa yang di lakukannya barusan malah semakin membuat perasaan Deidara semakin tersiksa.

Sendirian. Di bangku food court, Deidara melamun. Kalian pasti sangat tau bagaimana hancurnya perasaan Deidara sekarang. Rasanya dia ingin sekali menangis. Tidak sekarang, mungkin nanti setelah sampai di rumah dia baru akan melakukannya. Dia tersenyum getir untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

...

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua siswa berhamburan keluar dari kelas masing-masing. Entah kemana mereka akan pergi, mungkin ke kantin, ke taman, ke toilet, atau tempat lain. Tapi tidak semua siswa melakukannya, ada beberapa siswa yang masih setia berdiam diri di kelas. Sama seperti seorang siswa dengan rambut jingga acak ini. Tatapannya di edarkan ke seluruh penjuru kelas.

"Heh! Keriput!"

"Kyuu? Ada apa? Ini pertama kalinya kau menyapaku lebih dulu." Kalian tau siapa itu. Tentu saja Itachi.

"Kau tau kemana si kuning pergi?" nada bertanya Kyuubi terdengar seperti seorang perampok. Itachi hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Tidak. Dia menghilang sejak bel istirahat berbunyi. Tanya saja pada Sasori." Itachi kembali tersenyum.

"Cks! Malas." Kyuubi melengos. Terlalu malas untuk berinteraksi lebih jauh dengan makhluk keriput di sampingnya. Memalingkan kepala kearah jendela dan mulai melamun lagi.

"Kyuu, aku ingin bermain ke rumahmu lagi. Bolehkan?" Itachi memposisikan tangannya untuk menumpu kepalanya. Dia menghadap Kyuubi.

"Tidak."

"Padahal aku sangat merindukan Naru-chan."

"Jangan. Macam. Macam. Dengan. Adikku!" Kyuubi menggeram. Itachi kembali terkekeh, dia sangat tau bagaimana cara menggoda Kyuubi. Dia sangat menyukai ekspresi Kyuubi yang seperti ini. Sangat manis! Yaah, setidaknya hanya menurut Itachi. Entahlah, mungkin di mata orang lain dia akan terlihat seperti siluman rubah yang siap mengunyah manusia hidup-hidup.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan macam-macam dengan seorang yang begitu manis sepertinya." Tangan Itachi menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Kyuubi. "Aku lebih tertarik dengan badass sepertimu."

PLAK

"Bangsat!" Kyuubi menampik tangan Itachi dengan sangat kasar. Itachi hanya tersenyum.

...

"Kenapa kau masih di sini? Ayo cepat pulang!" seperti biasa, Kyuubi selalu menjadi yang terakhir untuk meninggalkan kelas. Tapi kali ini dia menemukan temannya masih terduduk lemas di bangkunya.

"Dei. Kau masih hidup?" kini Kyuubi menarik rambut Deidara yang terikat.

"Sssh, sakit Kyuu!" dia merintih.

"Ayo pulang!"

"Kau pulang saja duluan. Aku sedang tidak ingin kembali ke rumah." Kembali Deidara menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa lagi heh, kuning?" Kyuubi bersimpati, dia kemudian duduk di bangku sebelah Deidara. Bangku Sasori.

"Kyuu... hiks..." Deidara terisak kecil, matanya sedikit berair.

"Ehh? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Kyuu... Sasori... Sasori un...hiks"

"Tidak apa-apa, berceritalah." Kyuubi mengusap pundak Deidara halus. Kemudian Deidara menyeka air matanya.

"Hari ini, hiks... Sasori akan..."

...

Meanwhile

"Sialan, bukuku masih ada yang tertinggal!" dengan tergesa-gesa Sasori melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju ke kelas. Dia kesal, tentu saja karena ini menghambat rencananya untuk bertemu Sakura.

Tap Tap Tap

"Hari ini, hiks... Sasori akan..."

SRET

Sasori menghentikan langkahnya. Dia mendengar suara dari kelasnya. Suara yang sangat familiar, dan... terisak? Sasori sedikit penasaran. Dia memutuskan untuk menguping sebentar.

...

"... menyatakan perasaanya pada Sakura un." Hening sejenak.

"Aku tidak tau apa aku harus ikut bahagia atau bersedih." Kini Deidara tersenyum getir. "Kau pernah merasakannya Kyuu? Sakit, sakit sekali. Lebih sakit daripada luka yang sering aku dapat setelah berkelahi."

Kyuubi masih diam. Setia mendengarkan.

"Aku sayang pada Sasori. Aku tidak mau membaginya dengan orang lain. Aku takut dia tidak memperhatikanku lagi un."

"Mungkin, Dei. Perasaanmu pada Sasori hanya sebatas sayang kepada saudara. Aku mendengar kalian berdua di asuh dan tinggal bersama sejak kecil. Kau hanya khawatir Saasori tidak memperhatikanmu lagi."

"Ya un, dulu aku pernah berpikir seperti itu. Sasori memang kakakku yang terbaik. Pada awalnya aku selalu menyangkal perasaan sukaku padanya un. Tapi... tetap saja, hiks..."

Deidara dan Sasori adalah sudara tiri. Mereka berdua dia adopsi oleh seorang wanita paruh baya. Chiyo baa-san, mereka berdua memanggilnya seperti itu. Tumbuh bersama memang menumbuhkan rasa sayang dan saling ketergantungan. Seperti Deidara yang membutuhkan Sasori.

"Sudahlah. Tidak perlu seperti itu." Kyuubi mengacak rembut Deidara. "Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai kau kembali menjadi seorang yang cerewet dan menjengkelkan kembali."

"Kau benar-benar sialan Kyuubi un." Menyeka air matanya. Deidara kembali tersenyum. "Heh! Terimakasih ya. Boleh aku memelukmu un?"

"Eh?" sebelum Kyuubi menyetujui permintaan Deidara. Deidara sudah mendekap badan Kyuubi yang tidak jauh lebih besar darinya. Kyuubi hanya bisa terima, kemudian dia membalas pelukan teman kuningnya.

...

"Sakura. Sepertinya aku harus membatalkan janji hari ini."

PIK

Sembari melangkah keluar dari gerbang sekolah, Sasori menutup handphone-nya. Suram, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar barusan. Dia menyayangi Deidara. Jelas. Tapi... dia tidak tau bahwa Deidara mempunyai perassaan lebih padanya, dia juga tidak pernah peka. Ah, pikirannya buntu. Mungkin berjalan-janlan sendiri di taman kota akan merefresh pikirannya.

...

"Jika boleh jujur un," Deidara menatap takut pada Kyuubi. "Sebenarnya dulu aku mendekatimu karena rumor bahwa kau gay. Lalu, saat orang-orang mengataimu, aku juga ikut merasa, karena aku sadar bahwa akulah yang sebenarnya yang seorang gay. Hehe..."

"Huuuh! Aku terdengar seperti di manfaatkan." Kyuubi kesal. Dia berjalan mendahului Deidara. Kali ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Kyuubi.

"Bodoh! Tunggu un!" sedikit berlari Deidara mengejar Kyuubi. "Dengarkan dulu un, aku belum selesai bicara."

"Haaah~"

"Memang awalnya seperti itu,un. Tapi lama kelamaan aku jadi sadar kalau kau adalah orang yang benar-benar baik un!" Deidara tersenyum cerah. "Jadi, tidak perduli kau siapa, aku tetap bahagia bisa berteman denganmu un." Mereka berdua berhenti berjalan, kemudian saling menatap, dan saling melempar senyum tulus satu sama lain. Mereka benar-benar teman.

...

"Manis sekali uuuuunn!" memang, seperti yang sering Kyuubi katakan, mood sahabat blondenya ini sanagtlah labil. Sebagai bukti, sekarang dia dengan riangnya sudah memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat dan eekspresi yang berlebihan.

"E-ehh... i-iya..." Naruto hanya tergagap, dia hanya bisa bersweatdrop dengan perlakuan Deidara.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mirip dengan kakakmu un! Dia sama sekali tidak ada manis-manisnya. Hahaha..." jika kalian palingkan pandangan kalian ke sebelah kanan, kalian akan melihat ekspresi Kyuubi yang siap mematahkan leher seseorang.

Disinilah mereka, ruang tamu keluarga Namikaze-yang sebenarnya hanya beranggotakan Kyuubi dan Naruto-. Inilah kedua kali Kyuubi membawa temannya kerumah. Naruto sangat bahagia. Selama ini kakaknya memang sangat menutup diri dari teman-temannya, apalagi setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya. Dia semakin menjadi orang yang individualis. Mungkin juga karena sifat buruknya yang tidak segan-segan menghajar orang yang mengusiknya.

Tapi sekarang Naruto melihat betapa kakaknya telah berubah. Dia sudah mulai bisa mengontrol emosinya dengan baik. Dan yang terpenting, sekarang dia mempunyai teman yang benar-benar baik hati. Tidak perduli jika Kyuubi mempunyai sikap yang kasar. Bukan kasar sebenarnya. Dia hanya tidak bisa menunjukkan perasaan yang sebenarnya pada orang lain. Dulu aku sudah penah menjelaskan teantang ini kan?

"Ne, Dei-nii. Aku sangat bahagia saat ada teman Kyuu-nii yang datang bermain kemari." Senyum lima jari di tampakkan oleh bocah dengan kumis kucing sebagai tanda lahir.

"Iya un. Aku juga senang bisa di terima." Deidara membalas. "Awalnya Kyuubi sangat susah untuk di ajak berteman. "

Mereka sedang berbincang tanpa Kyuubi. Dia sedang ada urusan penting dengan perutnya. Sehingga dengan terpaksa harus meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk ke kamar mandi. Tapi tak lama kemudian dia kembali dengan ekspresi yang begitu lega.

TOK TOK TOK

"Biar aku saja yang membuka!" seru Naruto, dengan cepat dia beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari menuju pintu.

"Sasuke!" senyumnya terkembang. "Eh? Itachi-nii juga." Bertambah lebarlah senyum Naruto.

"Siapa, Naruto?" tanya Kyuubi dari dalam.

"Sasuke dan Itachi-nii." Dia menjawab pertanyaan Kyuubi, tapi sepertinya tidak cukup jelas di dengar oleh Kyuubi. "Silakan masuk!" mereka bertiga berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

"Eh? Itachi?" Deidara berkata.

"Dei? Hai!" Itachi berjalan menghampiri Kyuubi dan Deidara. Setelah itu, mengacak pelan rambut blonde Deidara dan mencubit pipinya.

"Kau itu un! Kebiasaan." Deidara merengut. Kemudain tersenyum sambil menepuk kepala Itachi ruangan. Kyuubi hanya mendengus.

"Kenapa Kyuu-chan?" Itachi mengalihakan fokus. "Kau cemburu? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan berpaling darimu." Itachi tersenyum, merasa geli setelah mulutnya mengatakan itu. Deidara juga.

"Menjijikkan!" Kyuubi bergidik ngeri. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Kyuu-nii!" Naruto memperingatkan.

"Tidak apa-apa Naru-chan. Tidak perlu sekasar itu padaku Kyuu!" kemudia dia mengangkat sebuah kantong plastik hitam di tangannya. "Aku hanya memenuhi undangan Naruto tempo hari." Dia tersenyum. Naruto berbinar.

"Ini, kami membawaka ikan laut segar. Saudara kami baru saja mengirimnya." Lanjutnya.

Kemudaian Itachi menyerahkannya pada Naruto, dan Naruto meletakkannya di dapur. Yah, hari memang sudah menginjak senja. Dan berarti Kyuubi juga harus segera menyiapkan makan malam untuk Naruto. UNTUK NARUTO. Kemudian ketiga makluk ini datang dengan tiba-tiba, termasuk Deidara yang mendadak tidak ingin pulang hari ini.

Jika saja bukan karena Naruto. Ingin sekali membiarkan tamu-tamunya mati kelaparan. Kemudian dia menyelinap dan kabur ke Ichiraku ramen. Setidaknya itu akan lebih baik. Haha...

"Aku akan membantumu memasak un!" Deidara ikut bangkit dari duduknya. Menyusul Kyuubi menuju dapur. Kemudian mulai berfikir apa yang harus mereka masak kali ini. tentu saja dengan ikan laut yang di bawakan oleh Uchiha bersaudara.

Sementara kedua pemuda manis-yang satu bisa berubah menjadi mengerikan sewaktu-waku- ini sedang mempersiapkan makan malam. Di ruang tamu, Naruto dan Sasuke sibuk bercanda, sementara Itachi, dia sibuk dengan ponselnya, entah dengan siapa dia sedang mengirim pesan.

...

Di sisi lain, terlihatlah seorang yang sedang melamun di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia tidak pernah merasa segalau ini dalam hidupnya. Benar, seorang Sasori galau. Entahlah. Hari ini dia mendapat banyak pukulan keras.

Pertama, saat dia mengetahui bahwa Deidara ternyata menyukainya. Yang kedua, setelah dia membatalkan janjinya pada seorang gadis yang bernama Sakura. Ya, gadis yang pada awalnya dia sukai. Pada awalnya? Kenapa pada awalnya? Karena saat dia ingin menenangkan diri sendirian di taman kota, tidak senganja dia melihat Sakura bergandengan mesra dengan seorang laki-laki yang tidak dia kenal. Dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka.

Tibalah Sakura dan laki-laki itu di belakang sebuah bangunan. Kemudian sedikit bercanda, saling menatap mesra dan kemudian berciuman. Pikiran Sasori semakin kacau. Tanpa aba-aba dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke rumah. Sampai di rumah, ternyata Deidara belum ada di sana.

Hari beranjak gelap. Dia mulai khawatir. Puluhan kali dia mencoba menghubungi dan mengirim sms pada si blonde, namun handphonenya tidak aktif. Dan di sinilah dia sekarang. Terpuruk di atas ranjangnya. Menggelikan, aku jadi ingin tertawa...

Drrttt... Drrtttt...

Handphonennya berrgetar. Dengan segera dia mengambilnya. Pesan singkat. Saat dia melihat layar, hia menghela nafas, pesan dari orang yang tidak di harapkan ternyata. Itachi. Dengan malas dia membaca pesan tersebut.

Uchiha Itachi

'Mungkin kau harus ikut kami berpesta kecil malam ini. Datanglah ke rumah Kyuubi. Ini alamatnya. Blablabla...'

Ha? Kyuubi? Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kenapa si Uchiha mengajaknya untuk ke rumah Kyuubi? Kemudian dia berfikir sejenak, lalu tersadar bahwa Deidara cukup dekat dengan pemuda jingga tersebut.

Dengan sedikit bersemangat, kemudan dia menyambar jaketnya dan berlari menuju alamat yang di berikan Itachi padanya.

...

"Waaaaaa!" Naruto berdecak kagum melihat semua makanan yang tersaji di mejanya. "Kyuu-nii dan Dei-nii memang yang terbaik!"

Sementara itu, Sasuke hanya berekspresi biasa. Dan Itachi lagi-lagi tersenyum.

TOK TOK TOK

"Ada tamu lagi?" Naruto heran, tumben sekali banyak yang mengunjungi rumahnya.

"Aku saja yang membuka." Dengan datar, Kyuubi melangakah untuk membuka pintu.

"Kau?" Kyuubi sedikit kaget melihat siapa yang datang.

"Siapa un?" karena penasaran, Deidara menyusul. Lalu, dia tercengang. "Danna un..." katanya lirih.

"Hai Dei." Sasori tersenyum dan melambai kearah Deidara.

"Kenapa bisa di sini un?"

"Aku mencarimu." Dengan tidak sopan, Sasori masuk kedalam rumah Kyuubi, melewatinya untuk menghampiri Deidara.

"Hei, kalian. Cepatlah! Atau makanannya akan segera dingin." Itachi muncul dari balik pintu ruang tamu. Ya, memang hanya ada ruang tamu yang serbaguna di sana.

Sepertinya malam ini sangat menyenangkan, walaupun Kyuubi tidak mau mengakuinya. tapi yakin lah bahwa di hatinya, dia sedang tersenyum.

"Kenapa Danna bisa di sini un?" tanya Deidara dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan makanan pada Sasori. Mereka duduk melingkar di atas karpet dengan mengelilingi meja penuh makanan.

"Tidak boleh? Aku khawatir padamu." Tangannya terangkat, mengelus lembut rambut panjang Deidara. "Handphonemu tidak aktif."

"Eh? Batrenya habis un. Maaf." Menatap Sasori penuh rasa bersalah.

"Lagi pula, kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau akan pulang larut." Sasori masih mengelus rambutnya. Deidara tertunduk.

"Kyuu. Mereka romantis ya?" mulai lagi, Itachi mulai menggoda pemuda Jingga di sebelahnya.

"A... apa-apa Itachi un!" Deidara tergagap.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengajak Kyuubi bermesraan juga." Kemudian Itachi kembali menyendok supnya.

"Tidak, bahkan dalam mimpimu keriput!" Kyuubi fokus pada makanannya.

Sementara itu, Sasori mencium keganjilan pada tingkah sahabatnya. Naruto yang memang tidak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan tetap tidak menghiraukan dan masih mencoba mengajak Sasuke untuk bercanda, sesekali mengusilinya.

"Aku selesai." Itachi yang pertama menyelesaikan makannya. "Masakan kaliam memang yang terbaik. Benar kan, Sasori?"

"Kau benar."

"Yah, calon istri memang harus begitu."

JLEB

Sebuah pisau melewati samping kepala Itachi dan menancap di dinding belakangnya. Reflek, Kyuubi melemparnya. Salah siapa membuatnya kesal?

"Siapa. Yang. Kau. Sebut. Calon. Istri?" tanya Kyuubi dengan aura yang mengumpul seprti cakra dalam manga favorit Deidara.

"Hei, aku tidak bilang jika itu kau." Itachi berkata riangan. "Bisa saja kan yang ku maksud Deidara yang menjadi calon istri Sasori. Atau Naruto yang menjadi calon istri Sasuke?"

Sementara itu, wajah Deidara tertunduk, wajahnya memerah, bukan karena malu, tapi karena itu tidak mungkin, dia ingin meangis. Naruto? Dia hanya tersenyum. Sebenarnya dia tidak tau apa yang para tetua ini bicarakan. Tapi karena dia mendengar namanya di sebut. Sasuke? Dia menyeringai bangga.

"Naruto? Tidak!" Kyuubi mulai berteriak kesal. Kemudian mencoba menenangkan diri supaya tidak menyerang Uchiha berengsek ini sekarang.

"Haah... Kau selalu mengambil resiko besar Itachi." Kali ini Sasori yang angkat bicara. "Jika kau gay aku bisa memaklumi itu. Tapi kenapa kau tidak mencari uke yang manis seperti... Deidara mungkin?"

"Memang kau rela memberikannya untukku?" nada bicara Itachi menantang.

"Kau bercanda? Tentu saja tidak!" kemudian Sasori menarik Deidara dalam pelukannya. Mendekapnya erat. "Dia hanya milikku!"

"Danna..." mata Deidara membulat, kaget. Dia berkata pelan di dalam pelukan Sasori.

"Kalian memang aneh!" Kyuubi memijat kepalanya.

"Oh, iya Teme! Bukankah tadi kau berjanji akan membantuku mengerjakan matematika?" kata Naruto. "Ayo! Ke kamarku saja! Semuanya, aku ke kamar dulu ya!" Naruto menyeret tangan Sasuke ke ruangan sebelah. Kamarnya. Tidak masalah bagi Sasuke. Dia malah merasa senang.

Sepeninggal SasuNaru, ruangan ini menjadi sedikit sepi. Itachi yang hanya duduk bersandar pada dinding. Kyuubi yang meneguk jus apel KHUSUS untuknya. Dan Sasori yang masih memeluk Deidara dari belakang.

"Saso, bisakah kau melepaskan Dei-chan? Sejujurnya aku iri melihatnya." Itachi berkata dengan nada sedikit kesal. Hanya di balas dengan gelengan dari Sasori. "Ayolah, Kyuu. Bersikaplah manis sebentar saja dan biarkan aku memelukmu." Dasar mulut besar Itachi. Kyuubi memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Sejujurnya dia sangat muak dengan mulut Itachi.

"Em... Danna... bisa tolong lepaskan aku sebentar?" Deidara berkata dengan ragu.

"Tapi aku merindukanmu Dei." Oke, sikap 'sok' manja Sasori ini sudah membuat Itachi dan Kyuubi hampir muntah. LOL

"Sebentar saja un. Aku harus membantu Kyuubi membereskan ini."

"Cks!" dengan berat hati Sasori melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudain Deidara dan Kyuubi mulai untuk membereskan meja, membersihkannya, mencuci piring dan menempatkannya pada tempatnya masing-masing.

"Sejujurnya, Sasori. Kau adalah pihak paling bodoh dalam kasusmu sendiri." Itachi dan Sasori mulai perbincangan antar seme. Huh! Apa-apaan?

"Memang, dan aku mengakui itu. Aku menyesal."

"Kau terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran ke-straight-an mu, sehingga kau tidak peka terhadap perasaan Deidara. Aku saja sudah merasa sejak beberapa tahun terakhir." Itachi meneguk air putih yang masih di tinggalkan Kyuubi di meja.

"Ya, aku juga sudah berfikir. Memang Deidara-lah yang terbaik. Tidak perduli jika itu berarti bahwa aku seorang gay."

...

"Kyuubi, terimakasih ya un. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan!" pemuda blonde ini sedang berpamitan pada sang pemilik rumah. Mereka sekarang berada di pintu gerbang.

"Tidak masalah."

"Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu ya un." Deidara melambaikan tangan. Kemudia berbalik dan melangkah bersama Sasori.

"Hei! Merah!" Kyuubi berseru. Sasori menoleh. "Jika terjadi sesuatu padanya aku tidak segan-segan mematahkan lehermu!"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Kau tenang saja rubah!" Sasori berkata dengan mantap. Kemudian meraih tangan Deidara dan merekapun berjalan pulang.

"Huh. Seperti drama picisan saja ya?" tanya itachi yang berdiri bersandar pada tembok gerbang.

"Memang." Kyuubi mengangkat kakinya untuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

SRET

Dia terkejut. Dengan cepat Itachi telah menariknya kedalam pelukan. Dia mencoba memberontak.

"Please, Kyuu. Sebentar saja!" Itachi berkata lirih. Kyuubi mendengus kesal, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menuruti Itachi.

...

"Danna un..." deidara berhenti melangkah. Sasori yang yang menggandengnya juga ikut berhenti.

"Ke-kenapa? Kenapa un?" matanya berkaca-kaca. Kali ini dia benar-benar akan menagis. Merasa jika perasaanya di permainkan.

"Eh? Kenapa menagis?" Sasori hendak menyeka air matanya. Tapi tangannya di tepis oleh Deidara. Dia tau benar alasan Deidara menangis sekarang.

"Aku menyukai Danna un... hiks..." dia mulai terisak. "Tapi aku tidak berani hiks... mengungkapkannya pada Danna hiks... karena Danna menyukai orang lain hiks..." suaranya bergetar, tangisnya semakin menjadi.

"Danna selalu bercerita tentang dia hiks... Danna tau perasaanku? Hiks... sakit un!" Sasori tetap diam. "Kemudian Danna bilang ingin mengungkapkan perasaan padanya hiks hiks... tapi setelah itu mahal bersikap seperti ini padaku un? Hikss... kau kejam Sasori. Hiks... setelah kau dapat gadis itu, kau juga ingin mempermainkanku? Begitu un?" nada suaranya meninggi. Dia kalap.

Sasori tersenyum tipis. "Kemari lah!" dengan lembut dia menuntun Deidara kedalam pelukan untuk menenankannya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku memang bodah, dan tidak peka." Dia mengelus rambut Deidara. "Lagipula... aku tidak mengungkapkan perasaan pada siapapun."

"Eh?" Deidara mendongak.

"Tadi aku berfikir. Apa aku benar-benar menyukainya? Dan mencoba mengingat setiap kejadian yang kami alami bersama untuk meyakinkan perasaanku padanya. Tapi tidak bisa." Sasori menatap Deidara lekat. "Yang terpkirkan olehku hanyalah setiap saat aku sedang bersamamu. Kemudia aku sadar, bahwa yang sebenarnya aku sukai adalah Deidara. Bukan dia. Mungkin aku mendekatinya dulu karena aku berfikir bahwa aku adalah seorang straight. Dan akan selamanya straight. Semacam pengalih perhatian, kau tau?"

Sementara itu, tangis Deidara sudah mereda, meskipyn air matanya masih tertinggal di sana. Dia mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Sasori.

"Tapi sekarang aku tidak perduli. Aku hanya menyukaimu." Dengan sayang Sasori mengecup lembut pipi Deidara yang memerah.

"Uh... Danna un." Deidara hendak menangis lagi. Kali ini dia menangis terharu.

"Sudah, jangan menagis. Kau benar-benar jelek dengan ekspresi seperti itu!" Sasori tersenyum melihat Deidara yang cemberut. "Ah, hampir lupa!"

Sasori merogoh tas yang ia bawa. Mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kado berwarna kuning dengan gambar yang lucu.

"Ini apa un?" Deidara menatap penasaran pada kotak tersebut.

"Buka saja!"

Kemudian Deidara menyobek kertas pembungkus itu pelan. Mengeluarkan isi di dalamnya. Dia kaget, senang sekali rasanya.

"Un! Ini... lucu sekali!" matanya berbinar bahagia melihat dua boneka chibi mereka yang terbuat dari tanah liat, di sana mereka berdua bergandengan di dekat sebuah rumah kecil dan hamparan salju yang terbingkai box kaca.

"Danna... Terimakasih!" tanpa aba-aba Deidara memeluk Sasori, dan Sasori membalasnya dengan senang hati. "Indah sekali. Darimana kau mendapatkan ini un?"

"Aku memesannya dari satu minggu lalu. Makannya kemarin aku mengajakmu mengambilnya." Kini melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah mereka.

"Tapi katamu kau mencari hadiah untuk Sakura un?" Deidara bingung.

"Memang. Hanya hadiah yang sederhana. Tujuan utamaku untuk mengambil itu." Mereka terus berjalan. "Kau tau? Sebenarnya itu untuk hadiah perayaan hari dimana kita di adopsi oleh Chiyo baa-san." Sasori memandang lembut Deidara, mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Ah, hampir lupa. Satu minggu lagi kan un?" pertanyaan Deidara hanya di jawab dengan gumaman ringan Sasori.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berjalan, sampailah mereka di rumah tercinta.

"Satu hal lagi Dei. Dan ini sangat penting." Sasori menahan tangan Deidara yang hendak membuka pintu masuk rumahnya.

"Ada apa un?" Deidara tertegun sejenak melihat wajah Danna-nya yang begitu serius.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Sasori. Tidak di ragukan lagi jawaban apa yang akan di berikan oleh Deidara. Biarlah mereka menikmati cinta yang sedang bersemi. Dan sepertinya hari esok akan ada cerita cinta baru untuk di ceritakan kembali.

~~TBC~~

Haaaaaaaah~~

Finaly~ yampun, ini kok tumben ya, Haha nulis sampe 3k? Lagi banjir inspirasi ato lagi banyak waktu luang? Wkwkwkw XD

Dan Haha ngrasa, semakin lama nulis semakin amburadul aja gaya penulisannya DX

Oke, kali ini SasoDei ya XD gimana? Gimana? ItaKyuu nya masi OTW nih, salah siapa sikap tsundere Kyuu susah banget di jinakin -_-

Oh, iya... kalian pernah bayangin Kyuubi human-ver? Kalo iya kayak gimana? Kalo Haha sih bayanginnya kayak gini blog/hell-yeah-haha yaah, itu cuma coret2 gaje aja sih masih sketsa. Maaf kalo ada yang nggak berkenan wkwkwkwk XD maklum, ga bakat gambar nih XD

Thanks to :

Yamaguchi Akane : wkwkwk~ itulah salah satu kelebihannya XD juga kelebihan Haha sih sebenernya XD makasi ya uda setia sama fic ini /

Guest : makasi udah baca #hug&kiss

Zora Fujoshi : Itakyuu & SasoDei :3 SasuNaru cuma dikit DX maapin yak! Gomen baru update

missapple05 : yah, bersedih dahulu bersenang kemudian gitu lah pokoknya XD kamu kasi fb kamu aja, ntar aku add... jaga privasi soalnya #sok XD hahaha...

silent reader : tengkyuu udah baca Fic Haha, karena kalian gak meninggalkan jejak, Haha jadi gak bisa kasi hug&kiss buat kalian :'( karena kalian gak ninggalin komentar juga, itu Haha nganggepnya kalian udah puas sama Fic ini~ hahahaha...

tengkyuuu semuanyaaaaa~


	5. Chapter 5

IF I'M A GAY, YOU GOT PROBLEM WITH IT?

Disclaimer ©Masashi Kishimoto

Story©Freaky Haha

Pairing: ItaKyuu, SasoDei

Rated: T (rating dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu)

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Warning: Cerita ini di buat demi kesenangan pribadi author.

DLDR!

...

Sesuatu yang tidak umum memang kadang sulit di terima mayoritas masyarakat, namun jika kau berusaha dan berpegang teguh pada pendirianmu, 'mungkin' mereka akan mengerti dan memahami jika kalian memang benar-benar berbeda. Dan yang terpenting, rasa saling menghormati atas sesama itulah yang harus di junjung tinggi.

Ya. Hanya perlu keyakinan. Jika kau kehilangannya, kau tidak akan bisa bertahan dari sayatan kata-kata mereka. Berbicara tentang keadaan ini, aku menjadi teringat tentang beberapa pemuda sekolah menengah atas yang memang sedang dalam keadaan tersebut.

...

Seperti biasa, istirahat memang menjadi waktu sangat berharga bagi sebagian besar siswa. Oh, lihatlah! Di pojok belakang ruangan kelas 3-b! segerombolan siswa laki-laki dengan asyiknya memainkan kartu yang di bawa oleh Hidan.

Sungguh. Aku tidak habis pikir, sebenarnya ini sekolah atau tempat judi sih? Tapi, mungkin ini wajar saja bagi anak-anak seusia mereka. Jika tidak seperti itu masa muda mereka tidak bahagia. Hahaha...

"Chi! Cepat kemarilah! Aku akan segera membagikan kartunya." Seru Kisame pada pemuda berrambut hitam panjang yang masih duduk mains di tempatnya.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Dia menaggapi. "Ayo, Kyuu! Kau juga ikut main." Ajaknya pada pemuda berrambut jingga di sampingnya.

"Tidak, aku malas." Dia berkata bosan.

"Ayolah, sekali-kali kau juga harus bermain bersama teman-teman yang lain!" Itachi menarik tangan kanan Kyuubi. Kyuubi tetap kukuh.

"Aku bilang tidak keriput!" bisa kalian lihat, dia mulai kesal.

"Aku bilang iya, rubah!" Itachi malah tersenyum, entah kenapa dia melakukannya.

"Tidak!"

"Iya. Kau. Harus. Ikut." Kata Itachi penuh penekanan.

"Sudahlah Itachi! Tidak usah memperdulikan dia. Ayo cepat kemari!" kali ini Nagato yang berkata. "Dan kau! Seharusnya kau senang sudah ada yang berbaik hati mengajakmu! Dasar gay tidak tau terimakasih." Lanjutnya ketus.

SRAK. Suara kursi bergeser.

BRAK. Terdengar gebrakan di meja.

"Bisa kau jaga mulutmu, HAH?" dia geram. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Kaget, tentu saja! Tidak ada yang menyangka dia akan menggebrak meja dan membentak Nagato.

"Kau... kenapa, Sasori?" teman-temannya terheran heran dengan apa yang di lakukan pemuda merah itu.

"Danna..." Deidara yang duduk di sebelahnya berkata lirih. Dia juga kaget.

"Ada apa dengan gay? Hah?" Sasori mulai bicara kembali. "Apa kalian keberatan dengan itu? Ada masalah?"

Semua diam. Tidak seperti biasanya, Sasori yang di kenal kalem dan pendian bisa sampai semarah ini karena sebuah kata-kata yang tidak di tunjukkan padanya.

"Kau ini kenapa, eh, Saso?" kali ini Yahiko ganti bertanya. "Benar-benar aneh!"

"Huh!" Sasori mendengus. "Kenapa? Tentu saja aku tersinggung dengan kata-kata kalian!" dia memandangi temannya satu persatu. "Kalian tau? Aku memang aneh, dan aku..."

Belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya pemuda merah ini menarik lengan teman sebangkunya, Deidara, Kekasihnya. Dengan tiba-tiba dia memeluk tubuhnya dan mencium bibir ranum Deidara. Semua mata terbelalak kaget, semua orang yang berada di kelas. Termasuk juga sang objek yang bibirnya tengah di pagut mesra oleh sang kekasih. Kyuubi? Tentu saja berreaksi sama dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Itachi? Entahlah, ekspresinya seperti menahan tawa. Memangnya ini lucu?

Setelah beberapa saat. Sasori melepaskan bibir Deidara. Tetapi masih tetap memeluknya. Haaaah~ sepertinya mereka masih dalam keadaan shock berat dengan apa yang di lakukan Sasori barusan.

"Da... Danna un..." wajah Deidara memerah padam.

"Dan aku gay." Sasori melanjutkan kata-katanya yang sempat terputus tadi tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Deidara. "Lalu, apa kalian akan membully kami juga seperti yang kalian lakukan pada Kyuubi?" dia menantang.

"Haaah~ Sepertinya sudah cukup, Saso!" Itachi bangkit dari duduknya. "Kau sudah terlalu membuat shock mereka hari ini." Itachi tersenyum.

"Biarkan saja. Kita lihat apa yang akan mereka lakukan kepadaku dan Dei juga." Katanya ketus. "Atau kalian memang hanya berani pada Kyuubi? Huh! Sungguh, aku memang baru sehari menegenalnya, tapi dia lebih baik daripada kalian." Dia melirik sedikit pada pemuda berrambut jingga acak tersebut.

Tidak ada satupun komentar keluar dari bibir mereka. Nah! Mungkin mereka tidak mempunyai cukup nyali untuk melakukan hal yang sama pada mereka berdua yang notabanenya adalah teman lama mereka sendiri.

"Kyuu, kemari!" dengan tersenyum sangat menawan, Itachi menarik Kyuubi supaya berdiri di sampingnya. Itachi bersandar pada meja, tepat di samping Sasori yang sedang memeluk Deidara.

"Cks! Ada apa, heh?" dengan amat sangat terpaksa bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aaa... anak pintar." Itachi memuji, kemudian dengan gerakan cepat dia menarik Kyuubi dan memeluknya seperti yang di lakukan orang di depannya.

"Isshhh! Keriput sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Kyuubi mencoba memberontak.

"Sst! Diamlah sebentar, atau aku akan menciummu seperti yang di lakukan Sasori!" Itachi terkekeh, mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Kyuubi. Kyubi hanya bisa bergidik ngeri.

"Nah! Teman-teman..." Itachi memulai berbicara pada teman-temannya yang memandangnya aneh. "Mulai sekarang, tidak ada lagi bullying . Apalagi terhadap orientasi seksual seseorang. Baik straight, gay atau lesbi juga pantas mencintai kan?" dia berkata dengan bijaksana. Memang beginilah Itachi. "Selain Sasori dan Deidara, aku juga. Aku menyukai orang ini." Itachi memutar badan Kyuubi, sekarang dia memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jangan bercanda bodoh!" Kyuubi geram, mulai memberontak lagi. Dia benar-benar kesal. Apa maksudnya Itachi mengatakan itu di depan teman satu kelas mereka. "Lepaskan! Setelah ini aku akan membunuhmu keriput sialan! Lepaskan aku!"

"Diamlah, rubah kecil!" di paksanya lagi si rambut jingga. "Baiklah, sekarang aku lapar. Ayo ke kantin!" Itachi mengajak Sasori dan Deidara, tak lupa dia juga menyeret Kyuubi, dengan paksa tentunya.

...

Hari ini memang banyak pelajaran kosong. Entahlah, kata salah seorang anggota OSIS, para guru sedang mengadakan rapat dadakan. Rapat untuk apa? Ah, bukan urusan kita. Yang penting kita senang karena pelajaran kosong.

Seperti mereka berempat yang sedang membolos di taman belakang sekolah. Ya, setelah membeli beberapa makanan dari kantin mereka langsung menuju kesana. Sekedar untuk melupakan peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Bagaimana kalau hari Minggu kita pergi berjalan-jalan un?" Deidara berucap. Kemudian menyendok lagi pudingnya.

"Boleh saja. Mau kemana?" Itachi menyahut.

"Tidak perlu pergi jauh-jauh." Kini Sasori yang mengusulkan. "Mungkin berjalan-jalan di objek wisata terdekat akan meyenangkan." Tambahnya.

"Kau ikut, Kyuu?" tawar Itachi pada pemuda di sampingnya. Kini mereka duduk di bawah pohon dalam posisi melingkar, dengan makanan berada di tengah-tengah.

"Tidak." Jawanya singkat dan padat.

"Ehh? Kenapa un?" Deidara mulai cemberut. "Awas saja jika kau tidak mau ikut un!" dia mengancam. Tidak menakutkan sama sekali. Hahaha...

"Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahku." Dia beralasan. Sangat malas sebenarnya. Baginya, pergi dengan Deidara bukan masalah. Yang menjadi masalah adalah pemuda berrambut hitam panjang di sampingnya tersebut. Ya, kalian tau laah...

"Lagi pula, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Naruto sendiri seharian." Mendengar itu Itachi memutar bola matanya. Kambuh lagi sifar brother compleks Kyuubi.

"Haah~ Sasuke akan dengan senang hati menemaninya seharian, Kyuu." Itaci memberi jalan keluar.

"Tidak!" Kyuubi menatap tajam Itachi. "Anak ayam itu sama berbahayanya denganmu keriput! Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menyentuh adikku yang polos!"

"Cks... Sasuke tidak akan macam-macam. Aku akan membunuhnya jika berani macam-macam dengan anak semanis Naru-chan. Ayolah Kyuu~" dengan tidak tau dirinya dia hendak memeluk Kyuubi, naas, sepatu Kyuubi telah mendarat di wajah tampannya. Oh, lucu sekali. Sepertinya kedua orang lainnya sampai tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Hahaha... Eh, tunggu sebentar un! Bukankah minggu ini ada festival tahunan di alun-alun kota?" setelah berhenti tertawa pemuda blonde cantik ini teringat sesuatu. "Bagaimana jika malam minggu kita kesana saja un? Biasanya acara puncak ada hanabi." Tambahnya.

"Uh, sepertinya itu lebih baik." Tanggap Itachi, tangannya masih sibuk mengusap hidung yang menjadi korban kekerasan siluman rubah. Untung saja insiden tersebut tidak mengurangi ketampanannya.

"Baiklah, sudah di putuskan, malam minggu kita akan ke festival." Kata Sasori memutuskan. "Kau tetap tidak mau ikut, rubah?"

"F*ch you, merah! Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu?" dengan reflek, dia melempar apel di tangannya. "Sialan, kau membuatku melempar apelku!" kemudian dia menyesal dengan tindakan. Betapa dia sayang dengan apel yang telah melayang tersebut.

"Oh, aku lupa. Hanya Itachi yang boleh memanggilmu seperti itu?" sejenak dia melirik Itachi yang mengacungkan jempolnya dengan sebuah senyum penuh makna.

"Tidak dia. Tidak siapapun!" Kyuubi mengeratkan giginya.

"Sudahlah! Kalian benar-benar seperti anak kecil un." Deidara mencoba melerai. Memang harus ada yang bertugas sebagai pelerai di antara Itachi dan Kyuubi, di tambah sekarang Sasori juga mempunyai hobi baru untuk beradu mulut dengan Kyuubi.

"Aku memang masih anak kecil. Tapi dia sudah seperti paman-paman mesum." Kata Kyuubi polos dengan menunjuk kearah Itachi.

"Tapi aku hanya mesum denganmu, Kyuu." Itachi berkata, kemudian meniup pelan belakang telinga Kyuubi.

"Akkhh! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" dengan cepat Kyuubi menghindar dari Itachi. Dan setelah itu kalian bisa mendengar rubah ini mengabsen seluruh penghuni kebun binatang kota Konoha.

...

"Huh! Kenapa harus memakai yukata seperti ini?" dengan kesal Kyuubi mematut dirinya di cermin. Sebenarnya dia malas untuk pergi, di tambah lagi dengan memakai pakaian adat yang baginya merepotkan. Dia lebih suka memakai celana dan kaos seperti biasanya.

"Janagan mengeluh Kyuu-nii. Ini namanya mengahargai budaya! Toh, belum tentu satu tahun sekali kau memakai pakaian seperti ini?" adiknya menasehati. Naruto juga telah bersiap dengan yukatanya yang berwarna kuning, bukan kuning cerah seperti rambutnya, lebih gelap dan dengan gradasi warna-warna lain untuk menambah kesan lebih manis tetapi masih terkesan manly. Kebetulan juga dia akan pergi bersama teman-temannya.

Sedangakn Kyuubi sendiri? Dia dalam balutan yukata berwarna jingga dengan gradasi mereah dan hitam di beberapa bagian. Dia memang suka warna seperti itu. Lihatlah, betapa tidak niatnya si rubah ini memakai yukata, lengannya di gulung pendek seenaknya.

"Kau mau berangkat bersamaku atau denga teman-temanmu?" Kyuubi tidak mnggubris perkataan adiknya, dia lebih memilih melempar pertanyaan lain.

"Aku akan berangkat dengan Sasuke. Teman-teman lain menunggu di sana." Jelasnya.

"Anak ayam itu lagi." Kyuubi mendengus.

"Jangan seperti itu Kyuu-nii. Dia sangat baik padaku!" Naruto kesal, kemudian menggembungkan pipinya. Menggemaskan sekali. Andai saja tidak ada suara mengganggu mereka, pasti Kyuubi sudah menistai pipi adiknya tersebut.

"Ayo berangkat, Naruto." Seorang bocah dengan style rambut melawan gravitasi telah berada di pintu masuk rumahnya.

"Baiklah." Naruto tersenyum lebar dan segera menghampirinya. "Kyuu-nii, aku berangkat dulu."

"Ya-ya-ya, terserah." Sembari berkata dia mengunci pintu rumahnya. Berjalan ke pintu gerbang dan menunggu ketiga temannya. Dia bersandar di tembok, tidak lupa dengan jus apel instant di tangannya. Benar-benar maniak apel.

"Kyuu-chaaaan~" seseorang berteriak riang. Dia berlari menghampiri Kyuubi dengan riang gembira. Di belakangnya, ada dua orang lain mengikuti. Dan Kyuubi pun menoleh.

"Hm?" Kyuubi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran. "Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti perempuan, Dei." Sejenak, dia memperhatikan penampilan Deidara dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Sebenarnya biasa saja, tidak ada yang di rubah darinya. Rambut blonde di ikat setengahnya juga masih sama. Apa yang berbeda? Oh, mungkin karena yukata yang dia gunakan.

Tapi, tidak! Yukata itu normal-normal saja. Seperti yukata yang di pakai yang Kyuubi, Itachi, maupun Sasori. Atau memang karena wajah Deidara sudah seperti perempuan? Aku tidak tau...

"Tidak un! Aku laki-laki!" dia menggembungkan pipinya.

"Mana ada laki-laki yang ngambek dengan menggembungkan pipinya seperti itu?" Kini Itachi menimpali.

"Kalian jahat un!" dia berpura-pura kesal. "Ne, Danna, mereka membuliku." Deidara berpaling kearah Sasori, lalu memeluknya.

"Tidak. Mereka hanya bercanda." Di elusnya rambut blonde Deidara. "Apapun yang kau gunakan, kau tetap terlihat manis." Sasori berkata lembut. Kemudian dia mengangkat dagu kekasihnya perlahan, hendak mencium Deidara.

"CUT!" Kyuubi berteriak. Dia mulai muak dengan pemandangan di depannya. Jika Deidara sudah mulai manja dan Sasori mau meladeninya, makan drama picisan pun di mulai. Seperti dunia milik berdua, menyisakan Itachi dan Kyuubi sebagai lalat pengganggu.

"Kalian berdua, hentikan." Dengan bosan Kyuubi memijat keningnya. "Ayo cepat berangkat!"

"Uh, kau ini kenapa sih un? Marah-marah saja kerjanya." Deidara menyusul Kyuubi, meninggalkan Itachi dan Sasori yang berjalan santai di belakang.

"Kau pikir?" Kyuubi memutar bola matanya. "Kalian bermesraan tidak melihat keadaan."

"Baiklah, maafkan kami ya Kyuubi un!" Deidara mencubit ringan pipi Kyuubi, kemudian tersenyum lima jari, manis sekali.

"Hn."

"Lagi pula Kyuu, kenapa kau tidak berpacaran saja dengan Itachi un?" di mulailah perbincangan pribadi oleh Deidara. Dia menoleh ke belakang, memastikan Kedua orang lainnya tidak mendengar.

"Cih! Kau bercanda?" Kyuubi mendecih. "Itu tidak akan terjadi, bahkan dalam mimpi terburukku sekalipun."

"Buanglah sifat tsundere mu un!" Deidara menjitak kepala Kyuubi pelan.

"Siapa yang kau sebut tsundere, heh?" Kyuubi geram. Aura siluman rubah berekor sembilan keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Aaa~ mana ada tsundere yang mau mengaku!" sedikit menjauh dari Kyuubi, Deidara mengejeknya dengan menjulurkan lidah pada Kyuubi.

"Akan ku habisi kau!" Kyuubi hendak mengejar Deidara, tapi sang objek telah berlari dan bersembunyi di belakang Danna-nya. "Heh! Kuning, jangan bersembunyi kau!"

"Weeekk..."

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan, hm?" Itachi menarik tangan Kyuubi. Menghentikannya demi keselamatan sahabat blondenya.

"Bukan apa-apa un! Hanya masalah sepele." Sahut Deidara sambil melihat Kyuubi yang sedang kesal.

"Jangan memasang muka seperti itu un!" seru Deidara. "Baiklaah~ aku minta maaf menyebutmu tsundere. Kemari un!" Deidara menghampiri Kyuubi lagi, mengajaknya bersalaman dan menggandengnya. Mendengar kata 'tsundere' membuat Itachi dan Sasori sedikit terkekeh.

"Dei, sepertinya kau salah menggandeng orang." Kata Sasori memperingatkan.

"Maafkan aku Danna." Senyum manis di berikannya pada sang kekasih. "Tapi, aku harus berbicara sedikit dengan Kyuu, un."

"Sudahlah Saso, mungkin mereka sedang membicarakan masalah-masalah uke."

"Aku dengar itu keriput! Dan aku bukan uke." Kyuubi hampir berbalik dan menyerang Itachi, tetapi tangan Deidara menahannya.

"Tunggu un!" cegahnya. "Aku ingin berbicara!"

"Haah~ apa?"

"Aku ingin berbicara tentang Itachi." Kata Deidara pelan. Kyuubi diam, menyimak.

...

"Waaaa! Ramai sekali!" mata Deidara berbinar. Mereka telah memasuki pintu masuk festifal. Seperti biasa, penuh dengan stand makanan, permainan, ramalan, dan banyak lagi. Sepertinya pemuda blonde ini bingung harus menentukan mana stand pertama yang akan dia kunjungi.

"Ne, Danna, un! Ayo jalan-jalan!" dengan riang si blonde menyeret tangan kekasihnya meninggalkan dua orang yang lain. Mereka berdua benar-benar terlupakan. Hahaha...

"Haaah~" seorang menghela nafas, Itachi. "Jadi, Kyuu, kita akan pergi kemana?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak begitu tertarik." Kyuubi berjalan pelan mendahuliu itachi. Melihat kanan-kiri, benar-benar tidak ada yang menarik baginya, hanya berjalan tanpa arah.

"Kemari!" Itachi menyamari langkah Kyuubi. Menarik tangannya asal. Kyuubi menyerinyit heran, nada Itachi terdengar datar dan dingin walaupun hanya mengatakan satu kata.

Kali ini Kyuubi terima saja dan mengikuti kemana arah jalan Itachi. Berjalan pelan dalam diam, sesekali Kyuubi melihat kearah wajah Itachi yang datar. 'Kenapa dengan orang ini?'

"Itachi-senpai!" samar, terdengar sebuah suara menyapa dari kejauhan. Itachi menghentikan langkahnya dan mengedarkan pandangan. "Itachi-senpai!" seorang terlihat berlari dengan anggunnya dalam balutan yukata berwarna hijau tuanya.

Kyuubi ikut menoleh. Dia melihat seorang yang entah laki-laki atau perempuan berlari menghampiri mereka. Sangat anggun menurutnya. Rambut hitam panjangnya berkibar di terpa angin, tersenyum dengan sangat tulusnya. Genggaman tangan Itachi terlepas.

"Haku?"

BUGH

Orang yang sedang kita bicarakan, Haku, menghambur mesra kedalam pelukan Itachi. Mendekap Itachi erat untuk beberapa saat. Reflek, tangan Itachi membalas pelukannya untuk menahan tubuh mereka supaya tidak goyah.

"Long time no see, senpai!" masih memeluk Itachi, deia berkata.

"Long time no see, Haku." Itachi membalas pelukannya. "By the way, kenapa kau di sini?" pelan-pelan melepaskan diri.

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi senpai." Haku benar-benar merasa bahagia, terlihat jelas dari ekspresi wajahnya.

"Benarkah? Aku senang mendengarnya." Itachi mengelus rambut hitam orang di depannya.

"Iya. Sebenarnya besok aku baru ingin mengunjungi senpai. Tetapi malah bertemu di sini."

"Oh, begitu. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Baik?" Itachi mulai terhanyut percakapan dengan orang ini. dia tidak menyadari jika seorang yang sedari tadi bersamanya telah menghilang entah kemana.

...

Kyuubi POV

"Benarkah? Aku senang mendengarnya." Aku melihat si keriput sialan itu mengelus rambut hitam orang di depannya.

Entah kenapa, saat itu juga dadaku rasanya sedikit... sakit, mungkin. Sepertinya aku tidak akan tahan berlama-lama di sini. aku ingin pulang saja. Oh, lihatlah, mereka terlalu asik mengobrol. Sialan itu sepertinya lupa jika ada aku. Aku benar-benar akan membencinya.

Haaah! Kenapa dadaku rasanya masih sakit? Aku menghentikan langkah. Memegang dadaku, meremas yukata yang ku gunakan. Aku tertunduk. Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?

"Kyuu-nii?" sebuah suara mengagetkanku. "Kenapa kau sendirian? Diaman yang lain?" ternyata hanya Naruto dan teman pantat ayamnya.

"A-aku lelah. Jadi aku ingin pulang duluan." Aku memalingkan wajahku.

"Baiklah, Kyuu-nii, hati-hati di jalan ya. Istirahat yang cukup. Mungkin aku pulang sedikit larut." Dia benar-benar adik yang paling ku sayangi. Dia berkata padaku dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Baiklah, kunci ku taruh di tempat biasa ya." Aku berlalu sambil melambaikan tangan.

...

Sampai di rumah, langsung ku basuh wajahku, melihat seseorang di dalam kaca. Dia benar-benar terlihat payah, rautnya penuh keletihan. Kali ini aku melihat tangannya terangkat. Memegangi dadanya. Oh, sial! Ternyata itu aku.

Sekali lagi aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, 'apa yang terjadi denganku?'. Kemudian aku mulai berfikir tentang sesuatu yang tidak ingin ku pikirkan. Mungkin aku hanya penasaran, siapa orang tadi? Haku? Ada hubungan apa dia dengan Ita... maksudku dengan keriput sialan itu? Kenapa mereka berpelukan mesra seperti tadi? Dan yang lebih penting KENAPA AKU MEMIKIRKAN HAL INI?

Uh! Ku baringkan tubuhku, berniat untuk tidur. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Terbesit kata2 Deidara saat kita berangkat tadi.

"Un, aku pikir Itachi benar-benar menyukaimu. Aku belum pernah melihat dia bersikap seperti ini pada seseorang. Dan ini terlalu aneh un. Mungkin dia banyak mengencani gadis-gadis di luar sana. Tapi, mungkin kau berberda untuknya." Dia bercanda?

"Benar un! Aku pikir dia benar serius kali ini. Kami sudah berteman dari kecil, dan aku benar-benar paham sifatnya."

Aarrrgghh! Aku melempar bantal ke sembarang arah. Ini gila! Aku terkena firus galau. Benar-benar sialaaaaan!

10.00pm. Belum bisa memejamkan mata. Aku mendengar pintu di buka. Ah, itu pasti Naruto. Setelah itu, aku mendengar langkahnya mendekati kamarku, membuka pintu dan mengecek keadaanku. Aku hanya berpura-pura tidur.

"Oyasumi, Kyuu-nii."

Kyuubi POV-end

...

Beberapa waktu setelah Kyuubi meninggalkan Itachi.

"Oh, hampir saja aku lupa! Haku, kenalkan, ini..." Itachi berbalik. "Eh? Kyuu?" orang yang sedari tadi bersamanya tidak ada di sana. Di edarkannya pandangan ke segala arah.

"Senpai?" Haku bertanya dengan bingung.

"Cks! Diamana dia?" Itachi frustasi. "Haku, maaf. Aku harus mencari seseorang. Besok aku akan menelfonmu. Jyaa!" dengan tergesa, Itachi berlari, tentu saja mencari Kyuubi.

Dia kalap, dan khawatir. Dia sudah mengitari seluruh festifal dan tidak menemukan Kyuubi, handphonenya juga tidak aktif. Berhenti berlari dengan nafas tersenggal. Seperti melihat sebuah harapan saat di melihat Sasori dan Deidara. Segera dia menenghampirinya.

"Itachi, kau kenapa un?" dengan polosnya Deidara bertanya. Di tangannya sedang memegang takoyaki yang siap di masukkan kedalam mulut.

"Kyuubi! Apa kalian melihatnya?" dia berkata panik.

"Bukankah tadi dia bersamamu un?" Deidara membalikkan pertanyaan.

"Memang. Aku ingin mengajaknya ke suatu tempat, tapi kemudian..." Itachi teringat sesuatu. "Arrrggh! Kenapa aku bodoh sekali!" dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kau tidak perlu menghawatirkannya." Kali ini Sasori menimpali. "Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada siluman rubah seperti dia."

"Benar un!"

...

~~TBC~~

Mulai bingung mau di lanjut gimana #plaaak mulai kehilangan feel juga, tapi karena nggak mau di sebut PHP(?), jadi tetep lanjut dan Haha tetep berusaha semaksimal mungkin buat selesai'n ini kok~~~

maaf banget ya kalo reader juga mulai kehilangan feel buat baca ff ini, semoga enggak...

dan sepertinya chapter depan jadi yang terakhir XD

Aaa~ bakal lepas satu tanggungan lalalala~

Thanks to:

Kyori SasoDei: aaa~ ngubek2 kokoro katanya XD makasi udah rnr ya~

RaraRyanFujoshiSN: setuju! Aku juga bayangin hiruma versi uke! Wkwkwk~ sori baru update XD

Hikari Vongola: ini udah banyak belom T^T ahahaha~

Zora Fujoshi: iyakah? Padahal typo bertebaran XD ini update~

Yamaguchi Akane: bisa-bisa~ XD chap depan ya yang adegan pemaksaanya XD

namikaze hinata: gomen, baru update T^T

lavendechan: wooa, makasi udah puas Lol. Iya ItaKyuu :3

missapple05: nih *kasih tisu* nangislah XD

.12576: makasi 3 ini udah lanjut~

minae cute: gomen, romancenya ga begitu kerasa ya? T^T

Deijiko-nee: sudah di lanjuut~ XD


End file.
